Thank God for Bad Weather
by California-Italian
Summary: what happens when Ino and Shikamaru get stuck in a cave together read and see, ShikaIno odviouslly, one shot R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: this was my first Naruto fan fic, but i decided to repost it to get more hits and reviews**

**Disclaimer: don't need to say it cause you know what it says**

**THANK GOD FOR BAD WEATHER**

They had been stuck inside that stupid cave due to continuous hail, sleet, snow, and very heavy rain. Ino had tried to start random conversations about people and stuff like that but when Shikamaru only replied with a quiet yeah and a distant look on his face she automatically stopped the conversation.

"Why are you talking so much?" asked Shikamaru

"I hate silence"

"Yeah I know"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she asked kinda angry now

"What do you think it means, baka" he retorted

"Well at least I say more than 2 words every time I talk to someone." At this point they were standing up"you're always so wrapped up in your thoughts that you don't ever care about other people" she continued. When she said that he lunged at her and pinned her against the wall.

"Don't say I don't care about anyone unless you know what you're talking about" he replied slightly taken aback by the insult

"Okay prove it name one person you care about"

With that he pushed his lips hard against hers, moving his hands from her shoulders to her waist still pinning her to the wall. To his surprise she had placed her hands on the back of his neck and deepened the kiss.

After about ten more seconds they broke apart and Shikamaru whispered in her ear "I told you I care" her reply was a smirk before she pulled him back to her face for more, but before they could kiss again they were greeted by a warm sensation surrounding their bodies.

"It looks like the weather finally cleared up" he said still centimeters (more like millimeters) from her face

"Yeah, I guess we have to go back" Ino said disappointed

"I didn't say that, I was just pointing it out"

She smiled lightly and replied "thank God for bad weather" they then pulled each other back into another passionate kiss.

**A/n: i wrote this story for my friend warriorsgirl and her boyfriend; also i'm sorry that it's rushed but i really don't feel like revising it**


	2. revised version

**A/n: this is the remade version of my first Naruto fan fic so lots of love to my reviewers**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah…**

**THANK GOD FOR BAD WEATHER**

They had been stuck inside that **stupid** cave due to continuous hail, sleet, snow, and very heavy rain. Ino had tried to start random conversations about people and stuff like that but when Shikamaru only replied with a quiet 'it's too troublesome' and a distant look on his face she automatically stopped the conversation.

"Why are you talking so much?" asked Shikamaru

"Why aren't you talking at all?" she smirked

"It's too troublesome, and you didn't answer my question."

Ino's eyebrow twitched at his sentence.

"I just don't like the silence, on the offset of sounding cliché, it was deafening"

He rose an eyebrow at her "you're right it was cliché"

"Wow! You know what's funny I think this is the first time we agreed on something **ever**."

"This is probably the first thing you've said to me that actually makes sense"

"What's that supposed to mean?! And if you say it's too **troublesome** I'll find a way to blind you so you'll never see your precious clouds again." She stated angrily

'_What a drag, if I had known we were going to argue I would have avoided the conversation altogether'_

"What a drag" he retorted

"What's your problem? All I tried to do was start a conversation and then you go and insult me." Ino continued. At this point they were standing about a foot away from each other "you're always so wrapped up in you thoughts and stupid clouds that you don't care about anything else" she said, at this point he had pinned her against the cave wall by her shoulders.

"Don't say I don't care about anyone unless you know what you're talking about" he replied slightly taken aback by the insult

"Okay prove it name one person you care about"

"Prove it!"

"What?"

"I said prove it, show me one person you actually care about that **isn't** your family" with that he pushed his lips hard against hers, moving his hands from her shoulders to her waist. still pinning her to the wall. To his surprise she had placed her hands on his upper arm (A/n: bicep, triceps area) and pulled him closer to her, making the kiss more passionate.

After another minute or so they broke apart and Shikamaru whispered in her ear "I told you I care" his lips brushing her ear at every word. This caused a dark red hue to show up on both their faces which were already pink.

Her reply was a smile before Ino turned her head and quickly pecked him on the cheek as he inhaled the scent of her hair.

After that Shikamaru pulled his head back, looked at Ino and leaned forward to kiss her again, but before they could kiss again they were greeted by a warm sensation surrounding their bodies.

"It looks like the weather finally cleared up" he said still centimeters (more like millimeters) from her face

"Yeah, I guess we have to go back now" Ino answered with disappointment dripping from her voice

"I didn't say that we had to go back, I was just pointing it out the weather was clear"

She smiled lightly and replied "thank God for bad weather"

He leaned forward as he pulled him again by the upper arm until their lips met.

**A/n: there you go, the revised version, Nee-Chan (you know who you are, cough warriorsgirl cough) you have to review for this or I will hurt you.**


End file.
